


Sweet Sixteen

by tqpannie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Fluff, Friendship, Hogwarts Era, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: From Diagon Alley to Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-16
Updated: 2005-10-16
Packaged: 2018-10-25 13:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10764996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: Ron turns 16.





	Sweet Sixteen

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Hermione heard the heavy fall of Ron’s feet as he and Harry descended the steps from the boy’s dorm. She dashed across the room, slid breathlessly into a large chair by the fire, picked up her Achievements in Charming book and pretended to be totally engrossed as Harry and Ron entered the Common Room.

 

“Where’s Hermione? I thought she was meeting us here to go to dinner.” Ron scowled, looking around the Common Room, and Hermione couldn’t help but notice his expression soften when it fell on her.

 

Ron jumped a foot when the Gryffindor Fifth Years and Ginny leapt from behind the sofa and yelled, “Happy Birthday!”

 

Hermione watched her heart thumping as a broad grin graced Ron’s features and she noticed a light blush rising up his neck.

 

“You… I mean how did you know?” Ron asked his eyes trailing over his friends.

 

“Hermione and Ginny,” Neville answered, “they though that some butterbeer might be in order for your sixteenth birthday.”

 

“Harry, did you know about this?” Ron said nudging Harry with his arm.

 

“Yeah I did, except they threatened to hex me if I told you.” Harry said grinning at Hermione from across the room.

 

Hermione stomach fluttered when she caught Ron’s eye, and she clasped her hands together nervously as Ron crossed the room towards her. Her heart rate doubled when he reached her and gave her the lopsided grin that always made her shiver.

 

“Hermione, thank you.”

 

His voice was deep and rich, and Hermione forced herself to merely shrug her shoulders. She was fighting not to blurt out her feelings to him, and could only manage a whispered, “You’re welcome.” When he pulled her into a hug.

 

The evening progressed naturally from there; she mingled with her fellow Fifth Years, and occasionally risked a glance at Ron. He was watching her out of the corner of his eye, constantly tracking her movements, and it seemed as though he was making sure she was okay.

 

The party wound up and one by one the others headed to bed. Harry was dozing in a chair by the fire and she almost felt bad as she shook him awake.

 

“Go on up, Harry,” she whispered as he looked up at her blearily. “I’ll clean up.”

He looked as though he might protest and she shook her head firmly, “Honestly, Harry, I don’t mind.”

 

“I’ll help,” a voice called out. “Go on up, Harry.”

 

Hermione turned and was surprised to find Ron picking up butterbeer bottles and tossing them into the rubbish bin.

 

“Thanks mate,” Harry mumbled. “I’m knackered.”

 

Hermione’s eyes followed Harry up the stairs and then met Ron’s. She could read his concern for Harry, and she smiled at him. She was proud of how he had changed; he’d matured, and he no longer seemed as focused on what he didn’t have. They worked silently until the room was cleaned up.

 

“Well that’s the last of it,” Ron said, grinning at Hermione. “That was a bloody brilliant surprise.”

 

“Were you really surprised?” She asked. “I thought you might have figured it out.” She let her eyes linger on him for a moment, and blushed when her gaze fell on his lips. There was something about him that was different tonight; he seemed more aware of her, and it was both frightening and exhilarating at the same time.

 

“I was,” he said, his facing lighting up. “And thanks for the bag of sweets and chocolate.” He grinned and Hermione found her stomach clenching at sight of his lopsided smile.

 

“Ron,” she said, feeling slightly nervous. “I’ve got another gift for you.” She bit her lip and watched his reaction.

 

“Hermione, you didn’t have to get me anything else.”

 

She pulled a brightly wrapped box from under a chair and smiled at him. “I didn’t have to but I wanted to.” She laughed as he eagerly began pulling the wrapping off.

 

She heard him gasp and his eyes widened in surprise. Pleasure flowed through her body at his reaction.

 

“Hermione,” he whispered. “When did you get this?”

 

“In Hogsmeade on Valentine’s Day,” she answered. “I saw it and realized you were always borrowing Harry’s broom kit.”

 

She was horrified when a look of unhappiness crossed his face, and realized what he was thinking. He spoke before she could correct him and she heard the hurt in his voice.

 

“Were you making fun of me?” he asked, his shoulders slumping and a defeated look on his face. “You have Weasley is our King engraved on it.”

 

“No!” she exclaimed, rushing forward to lay her hand on his arm. “I wanted you to know I have faith in you.”

 

She saw a light blush grace his features and it just made him more endearing to her.

 

“Hermione,” his said, his voice squeaking. He cleared his throat. “Thank you. I reckon this may be the best gift I’ve ever got.”

 

Hermione’s heart raced as he pulled her into a hug, his hands running up and down her back, and she trembled at the contact. He pulled away and looked down at her.

She didn’t see it coming at first; his head slowly descended, and he went to place a kiss on her cheek. Hermione felt her heart stop as he missed her cheek and placed a gentle kiss at the corner of her mouth. His eyes shot to hers and she could feel a change in the air between them.

“Hermione…” he said. “Can I... umm…”

 

She couldn’t speak. There were butterflies in her stomach, and rockets exploded behind her eyes. She felt herself nodding, and his hands fell to her waist. He pulled her up against him and she realized they were both trembling. His eyes fell on her lips and she darted her tongue out unconsciously wetting them. She met him half way and couldn’t help the whimper that escaped when their lips met. It was like Christmas, getting good marks, and Heaven rolled into a neat package. She couldn’t think. She could only feel.

 

They continued for several minutes before breaking apart to gulp huge quantities of air.

 

“That was bloody brilliant,” he whispered, resting his forehead against hers. “Better than Quidditch.”

 

She pulled him in for another kiss then reluctantly pulled away. “We need to head to bed,” she said. “But I totally agree that that was brilliant.”

 

He shook his head and grinned. They parted a moment later, each heading back to their dormitories, and when she reached the top of the stairs she placed her fingers on her still-tingling lips.

 

“Bloody brilliant is right,” she whispered softly.


End file.
